You wouldn't belive me if i told you
by tears of a mermaid
Summary: An ordinary school day, Yugi sits alone in graphics, looking for inspiration to his work, but what happens when watching Marik and Bakura in P.e. and the platinum blonde pulls out Ra? Yugi finally gets his inspiration...but will Ra nearlly burning down th


**Me: Hey guys and girls, welcome to my new story. Just a short ficcy, nothing much, not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, depends what you guys think.  
Yugi: We'll im not sure either.  
Me: Eh...oh well, come on Yugi lets start this fic!  
Yugi: Mermaid does not own Yugioh, never has, never will!**

**You wouldn't believe me if I told you.**

The small tri-coloured haired boy sat calmly in class, his amethyst eyes shinning with amusement as he watched the display outside.  
Trying to stifle his laughter he tried to focus on his work…Graphics! (A/n: Damn I hate graphics! Yugi: so why'd you put me in it! Me: because it works with the story so go along with it! Yugi: ok ok! No need to yell)  
He sighed as he looked to his work, almost complete yet it still needed a finishing touch...but what? If he had friends in this class he could easily ask for their advice, but since tenth grade they had all chosen there subjects, he was the only one to have chosen Graphics, so he sat alone.  
(Yugi: Oh terrific! Not only do you put me in a crummy class but you put me in one with no friends! Thanks mermaid! Me: No problem…Yugi: I think you're missing the basic point here…)  
He straightened out his ruffled white shirt and carefully took of his blue jacket and placed it on the back of his chair, swinging his leather clad legs back and fourth while he tried to think of a solution to his problem.  
Looking back outside to hopefully find some inspiration he slapped a hand over his mouth at the site of his friends doing P.E. Bakura, along with Marik, had both summoned Duel monsters on the Astro just outside the graphics room, growling angrily at each other as there eyes never removed from their intense eye lock.  
"Dark Necrofear!" Bakura shouted as the card in his hand glowed and the duel monster appeared on the field.  
"Tough, but not touch enough for…The winged dragon of Ra!" Yelled Marik as he held up the card and a golden Phoenix appeared in front of the dark Necrofear. "What! But how? I thought the runt had that card?" Bakura said as he stumbled back from shock.  
"You think I would let the runt keep my most treasured possession? That's the difference between you and I Bakura…I am willing to do anything to get back what was mine!" Laughed Marik as the golden Phoenix let of a screech before it obliterated the Necrofear.  
Yugi's mind screamed for him to take action, but his heart told him to play a cunning trick on the two, just for the pure amusement…and maybe the inspiration.  
Slipping a hand into his jacket pocket he pulled out Slifer the sky dragon and obelisk the tormentor, smiling evilly at the two outside the window.  
Slowly raising his hand the graphics teacher walked over to him.  
"What is it Motou?" he asked Annoyed.  
"Sir, may I please be excused to go to the boys room?" He asked, placing a fake blush of embarrassment to his pale checks.  
"Yes, but hurry up." The teacher scowled as he passed him the pass card.  
"I will sir." Yugi smiled as he opened the double blue doors at the end of the graphics room.  
Laughing wickedly at his own game he raced around to the home and away changing rooms just behind the astro, glaring at the two on the field who were still arguing.  
"This shall be revenge enough for me, and should also teach Marik a lesson for stealing from me." Yugi said as he placed his two Egyptian gods in front of him.  
Closing his amethyst eyes in concentration the millennium puzzle around his neck started to glow, along with the cards.  
Soon people were screaming as a massive red dragon with twin mouths and a demon of blue appeared in the sky above the astro, glaring down to the Phoenix that was hovering behind Marik. "Marik…please say you didn't steal them as well…" Trailed of Bakura as he backed away from the two gods slowly.  
"Thing is…I didn't…but Ra is strong enough to beat them!" Marik chuckled evilly as he signalled Ra forward.  
The Phoenix took to the skies, Standing opposite the other two gods as it let out a massive screech, sending out flames as it turned into it's flame form.  
A loud ring was heard as the fire alarm was set off, all the kids of Domino high school having to evacuate the premises onto the schools large field, all except from Yugi, Marik and Bakura.  
Marik had a smug grin on his face as ra continued it's assault on the two gods, not noticing the small figure behind the changing rooms who was grinning evilly.  
"Slifer, Obelisk, combined into one to defeat Ra!" Yugi ordered as the massive dragon coiled it's self around the obelisk, a roar of defeat echoing throughout the air as it launched it's attack upon Ra, obliterating it and turning it back into it's card form which flew swiftly through the air and into Yugi's hands instead of Mariks.  
"Marik…I think we should get up to the field before something worse happens…" Trailed of Bakura as he walked up towards to field.  
"Yer whatever…" Marik sighed as he walked along as well.  
Yugi smiled as he made his way up to the field, Ra in his pocket safely as he reached his forms line, Yami waiting for him.  
"Yugi where have you been, I was worried sick!" Yami sighed as he brought Yugi into a tight embrace.  
"I was in the boys room!" Yugi smiled cutely.  
"I wonder why the fire alarm went of for? It's unlikely for a drill, hey do you know why Koi?" Asked Yami as he placed a chaste kiss to Yugi's check.  
"Yami…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Smiled Yugi as a flicker of a red scaly tail disappeared behind the school building.

Me: We'll that's it, hope you all enjoyed it, if you want me to continue just post me some idea's and ill see what i can do, but you gotta admit...this isn't half bad for something i done in Graphics (Laughs)

Yugi: You get bored in that class alot dont you?

Me: Oh yer! big time! anyway Reviews please! im begging! im on my hands and knee's! please!


End file.
